From (http://www.minix3.org/manpages/) to Battulga wiki
Дээрх командуудыг орчуулахад өөрийн хувь нэмэрээ оруулмаар байвал http://www.minix3.org/manpages/ ороод ямар нэг команд сонгож ороод түүнийгээ бүрэн орчуулж нэмнэ үү. Нэмэхдээ өөрийн гарын үсгээ үлдээж баталгаажуулаарай.Гэхдээ бүрэн орчуулаагүй тохиолдолд оруулахгүй байхыг хүсье. *Sec. 1 - Commands M, U (1) - conveniently mount and unmount acd (1) - a compiler driver anm (1) - print name list ar, aal (1) - archivers ash, sh, ., break, case, cd, command, continue, eval, exec, exit, export, for, getopts, hash, if, jobs, local, read, readonly, return, set, setvar, shift, trap, umask, unset, wait, while (1) - a shell asize (1) - report the size of an object file at (1) - execute commands at a later time banner (1) - print a banner basename, dirname (1) - strip off file prefixes and suffixes bc (1) - An arbitrary precision calculator language bsfilt, colcrt (1) - a colcrt-like backspace filter cal (1) - print a calendar calendar (1) - reminder service cat (1) - concatenate files and write them to stdout cawf, nroff (1) - C version of the nroff-like, Amazingly Workable (text) Formatter cc, pc, m2 (1) - MINIX 3 C, Pascal, and Modula-2 compilers cdiff (1) - context diff cgrep (1) - grep and display context chgrp (1) - change group chmem (1) - change memory allocation chmod (1) - change access mode for files cksum (1) - display file checksum and size clear, clr (1) - clear the screen cmp (1) - compare two files comm (1) - print lines common to two sorted files compress, uncompress, zcat (1) - compress a file using modified Lempel-Ziv coding cp, mv, rm, ln, cpdir, clone (1) - copy, move, remove, link crc (1) - print the checksum of the file data crontab (1) - User crontab manipulation ctags (1) - Generates "tags" and (optionally) "refs" files cut (1) - select out columns of a file date (1) - print or set the date and time dd (1) - convert and copy a file df (1) - report on free disk space dhrystone (1) - integer benchmark diff (1) - print differences between two files dosdir (1) - list an MS-DOS directory IBM dosread (1) - read a file from an MS-DOS diskette IBM doswrite (1) - write a file onto an MS-DOS diskette IBM du (1) - print disk usage easypack (1) - Fetch and install a package echo (1) - produce message in a shell script ed (1) - editor eject (1) - eject removable media elvis, ex, vi (1) - The editor elvrec (1) - Recover the modified version of a file after a crash env (1) - set environment for command expand (1) - convert tabs to spaces expr, test, [ (1) - evaluate expressions factor (1) - factor an integer less than 2**31 fgrep (1) - fixed grep file (1) - make a guess as to a file's type based on contents find (1) - find files meeting a given condition finger (1) - user information lookup program flex, lex (1) - fast lexical analyzer generator flexdoc (1) - fast lexical analyzer generator fmt (1) - adjust line-length for paragraphs of text fold (1) - fold long lines format (1) - format a PC floppy diskette fortune (1) - print a fortune fsck, fsck1 (1) - perform file system consistency check grep (1) - search a file for lines containing a given pattern head (1) - print the first few lines of a file host (1) - look up host names using domain server hostaddr (1) - show ethernet address, IP address or hostname id (1) - print the uid and gid ifdef (1) - remove #ifdefs from a file install (1) - install files isodir (1) - list ISO9660 or High Sierra directories isoinfo (1) - list an ISO9660 or High Sierra volume descriptor isoread (1) - read a file in ISO9660 or High Sierra format join (1) - relational database operator kill (1) - send a signal to a process last, uptime (1) - display recent on-line session records, show uptime leave (1) - warn when it is time to go home loadfont (1) - load a font into the video card loadkeys (1) - load a keyboard map into the keyboard driver login (1) - log into the computer look (1) - find lines in a sorted list lp, lpd (1) - copy a file to the line printer ls (1) - list the contents of a directory mail (1) - send and receive electronic mail make (1) - a program for maintaining large programs makewhatis (1) - build the whatis(5) database man (1) - display online manual pages mdb (1) - MINIX 3 debugger mesg (1) - permit or deny messages mixer (1) - manipulate mixer settings on a sound card mkdir (1) - make a directory mkfifo (1) - make a named pipe mkfs (1) - make a file system mkproto (1) - create a MINIX 3 prototype file modem (1) - switch the modem and getty state mount (1) - mount a file system mt (1) - magnetic tape control nice (1) - invoke command with higher or lower scheduling priority nm (1) - print name list od (1) - octal dump paste (1) - paste multiple files together patch (1) - apply a diff file to an original playwave (1) - play an audio file in MicroSoft PCM wave format postmort (1) - perform post-mortem on PC MINIX 3 core files prep (1) - prepare a text file for statistical analysis ps (1) - process status pwd (1) - print working directory rcp (1) - remote file copy readall (1) - read a device quickly to check for bad blocks readfs (1) - read a MINIX 3 file system recwave (1) - record an audio file in MicroSoft PCM wave format ref (1) - Display a C function header remsync (1) - remotely synchronize file trees rget, rput (1) - network pipe rlogin (1) - remote login rmdir (1) - remove a directory rsh (1) - remote shell rz (1) - receive a file using the zmodem protocol sed (1) - the stream editor shar (1) - shell archiver size (1) - print text, data, and bss size of a program sleep (1) - suspend execution for a given number of seconds sort (1) - sort a file of ASCII lines spell (1) - print all words in a file not present in the dictionary split (1) - split a large file into several smaller files stat, lstat (1) - provide a shell interface to the stat(2) system call strings (1) - print all the strings in a binary file strip (1) - remove symbol table from executable file stty (1) - set terminal parameters su (1) - temporary become superuser or another user sum (1) - compute the checksum and block count of a file svc, ci, co, svclog (1) - shell version control system synctree (1) - synchronize directory trees. sysenv (1) - request system boot parameter sz (1) - send a file using the zmodem protocol tail (1) - print the last few lines of a file tar (1) - tape archiver tee (1) - divert stdin to a file telnet (1) - user interface to the TELNET protocol template, blueprint (1) - a blueprint for making manual pages term (1) - turn PC into a dumb terminal IBM termcap (1) - print the current termcap entry tget (1) - get termcap values time (1) - report how long a command takes touch (1) - change file access and modification times tr (1) - translate character codes true, false (1) - exit with the value true or false tsort (1) - topological sort IBM tty (1) - print the device name of this tty umount (1) - unmount a mounted file system uname, arch (1) - system info unexpand (1) - convert spaces to tabs uniq (1) - delete consecutive identical lines in a file uud, uudecode (1) - decode a binary file encoded with uue uue, uuencode (1) - encode a binary file to ASCII (e.g., for mailing) vol (1) - split input on or combine output from several volumes wc (1) - count characters, words, and lines in a file whatis, apropos (1) - give single line descriptions for manual pages whereis (1) - examine system directories for a given file which (1) - examine $PATH to see which file will be executed who (1) - print list of currently logged in users whoami (1) - print current user name write (1) - send a message to a logged-in user xargs (1) - construct argument list(s) and execute utility. yacc (1) - an LALR(1) parser generator yap, more (1) - yet another pager yes (1) - an endless stream of the same word *Sec. 2 - System Calls access (2) - determine accessibility of file alarm (2) - schedule signal after specified time brk, sbrk (2) - change data segment size chdir, fchdir (2) - change current working directory chmod (2) - change mode of file chown (2) - change owner and group of a file chroot (2) - change root directory close (2) - delete a descriptor creat (2) - create a new file dup, dup2 (2) - duplicate a descriptor execve (2) - execute a file exit, _exit (2) - terminate a process fcntl (2) - miscellaneous file descriptor control functions fork (2) - create a new process getgid, getegid (2) - get group identity getpid, getppid (2) - get process identification getpriority, setpriority (2) - get and set scheduling priority gettimeofday (2) - get date and time getuid, geteuid (2) - get user identity intro, errno (2) - introduction to system calls and error numbers ioctl (2) - control device kill (2) - send signal to a process link (2) - make a hard link to a file lseek (2) - move read/write pointer mkdir (2) - make a directory file mknod, mkfifo (2) - make a special file mount, umount (2) - mount or umount a file system open (2) - open a file for reading or writing, or create a new file pause (2) - stop until signal pipe (2) - create an interprocess communication channel ptrace (2) - process trace read (2) - read input reboot (2) - close down the system or reboot rename (2) - change the name of a file rmdir (2) - remove a directory file select, FD_CLR, FD_ISSET, FD_SET, FD_ZERO (2) - synchronous I/O multiplexing setsid, getpgrp (2) - create process group, get process group id setuid, setgid (2) - set user or group ID's sigaction, signal (2) - manage signal state and handlers sigpending (2) - report pending signals sigprocmask (2) - manipulate the signal mask sigsuspend (2) - suspend until signalled stat, lstat, fstat (2) - get file status svrctl (2) - special server control functions sync, fsync (2) - update dirty buffers and super-block time, stime (2) - get/set date and time times (2) - get process times umask (2) - set file creation mode mask uname (2) - get system info unlink (2) - remove directory entry utime (2) - set file times wait, waitpid (2) - wait for process to terminate write (2) - write output *Sec. 3 - Subroutines abort (3) - generate a fault abs (3) - integer absolute value assert (3) - program verification atof, atoi, atol (3) - convert ASCII to numbers crypt (3) - one-way password encryption function ctime, localtime, gmtime, asctime, tzset (3) - convert date and time to ASCII curses (3) - screen/window management library directory, opendir, readdir, rewinddir, closedir, telldir, seekdir (3) - directory routines editline (3) - command-line editing library with history end, etext, edata (3) - last locations in program execl, execv, execle, execlp, execvp, exec, environ (3) - execute a file exit, atexit (3) - terminate a process after flushing any pending output fclose, fflush (3) - close or flush a stream ferror, feof, clearerr, fileno (3) - stream status inquiries fopen, freopen, fdopen (3) - open a stream fread, fwrite (3) - buffered binary input/output fseek, ftell, rewind (3) - reposition a stream getcwd (3) - get current working directory pathname getenv (3) - value for environment name getgrent, getgrnam, getgrgid, setgrent, endgrent, setgrfile (3) - group file routines getlogin (3) - get login name getopt (3) - get option letter from argv getpass (3) - read a password getpwent, getpwnam, getpwuid, setpwent, endpwent, setpwfile (3) - password file routines gets, fgets (3) - get a string from a stream getservent, getservbyport, getservbyname, setservent, endservent (3) - get service entry getttyent, getttynam, setttyent, endttyent (3) - interface to /etc/ttytab malloc, free, realloc, calloc, alloca (3) - memory allocator oneC_sum (3) - One's complement internet checksum openpty (3) - library call to obtain a pty popen, pclose (3) - initiate I/O to/from a process printf, fprintf, sprintf, snprintf, vprintf, vfprintf, vsprintf, vsnprintf (3) - formatted output conversion putc, putchar, fputc, putw (3) - put character or word on a stream puts, fputs (3) - put a string on a stream qsort (3) - quicker sort rand, srand (3) - random number generator random, srandom, initstate, setstate (3) - better random number generator; routines for changing generators rcmd, rresvport, ruserok (3) - routines for returning a stream to a remote command regex, regcomp, regexec, regerror, regfree (3) - regular-expression library resolver, res_query, res_search, res_mkquery, res_send, res_init, dn_comp, dn_expand (3) - resolver routines scanf, fscanf, sscanf, vscanf, vfscanf, vsscanf (3) - formatted input conversion servxcheck (3) - Internet service access check setbuf, setvbuf (3) - assign buffering to a stream sigset, sigaddset, sigdelset, sigemptyset, sigfillset, sigismember (3) - manipulate signal sets sleep (3) - suspend execution for interval stdarg (3) - variable argument list stdio (3) - standard buffered input/output package system (3) - issue a shell command tcflow (3) - change terminal attributes ttyname (3) - file descriptor to terminal device name ttyslot, fttyslot (3) - utmp slot number ungetc (3) - push character back into input stream *Sec. 4 - Special Files console, keyboard, log (4) - system console controller, disk, tape, at, bios, esdi, aha1540, ncr810, dosfile, fatfile (4) - controllers, disks and tapes dev (4) - device files in /dev fd (4) - floppy disk ip, eth, psip, udp, tcp (4) - Internet Protocol server devices and definitions lp (4) - line printer mtio (4) - magnetic tape commands tty, termios (4) - terminals *Sec. 5 - File Formats TZ (5) - Time zone environment variable configfile (5) - generic configuration file format crontab (5) - table of jobs to be performed by cron dhcp.conf (5) - dynamic host configuration protocol configuration dir (5) - directory layout ethers (5) - ethernet address to hostname database fstab, mtab (5) - list of file systems to mount, mounted file system table. hosts (5) - hostname to IP address database keymap (5) - keyboard maps passwd, group, shadow (5) - user and group databases, shadow passwords resolv.conf (5) - Domain Name System resolver configuration resolver (5) - resolver configuration file rhosts, hosts.equiv (5) - trusted remote users or hosts serv.access (5) - Internet service access list termcap (5) - terminal capability data base ttytab (5) - table of login terminals utmp, wtmp (5) - logged in users, login and logout history whatis (5) - database of online manual pages *Sec. 6 - Games advent, adventure (6) - an exploration game ttt (6) - tic tac toe *Sec. 7 - Macro Packages and Language Conventions ACK (7) - Additional information on the Amsterdam Compiler Kit compilers ascii (7) - the ASCII character set. environ (7) - user environment hier (7) - file system hierarchy man (7) - nroff macro package for manual pages re_format (7) - POSIX 1003.2 regular expressions *Sec. 8 - Maintenance MAKEDEV, DESCRIBE (8) - make/describe device files add_route (8) - configure IP routing. adduser (8) - add a new user to the system backup (8) - backup files badblocks (8) - put a list of bad blocks in a file boot (8) - from power on to the login prompt checkhier (8) - check the directory hierarchy chown (8) - change owner cleantmp (8) - clean out a tmp dir config (8) - configuring MINIX 3 tasks and servers cron (8) - clock daemon dhcpd (8) - dynamic host configuration protocol daemon dosminix, mkfile (8) - Running MINIX 3 under DOS elvprsv (8) - Preserve the the modified version of a file after a crash. fdisk (8) - partition a hard disk IBM fingerd, in.fingerd (8) - remote user information server ftpd, in.ftpd, setup.anonftp (8) - DARPA Internet File Transfer Protocol server getty (8) - system login banner halt (8) - abruptly stop the system ifconfig (8) - configure a TCP/IP device inet, inet.conf (8) - TCP/IP server init (8) - grandparent of all processes installboot (8) - make a device bootable intr (8) - run a command with interrupts enabled irdpd (8) - internet router discovery protocol daemon mkdist (8) - make a MINIX 3 distribution mknod (8) - create a special file monitor, edparams (8) - load and start MINIX 3, modify boot parameters nonamed (8) - not a name daemon, but acts like one part (8) - partition table editor partition (8) - make a partition table pr_routes (8) - show IP routing. printroot (8) - print the name of the root device on standard output pwdauth (8) - password authentication program rarpd (8) - reverse address resolution protocol daemon rdate (8) - set time and date from a remote host readclock (8) - read the AT's real time clock reboot (8) - reboot the system immediately repartition (8) - load a partition table rlogind, in.rlogind (8) - remote login server rshd (8) - remote shell server screendump (8) - write current console screen to standard output serial-ip (8) - Serial IP (SLIP or PPP) setup service (8) - Start or stop an operating system server or device driver. setup (8) - Install MINIX 3 on a hard disk shutdown (8) - graciously close the system down slip (8) - Serial Line IP srccrc (8) - compute CRC checksums of the entire source tree sync (8) - flush the cache to disk update (8) - periodically write the buffer cache to disk usage (8) - installing and using MINIX *Sec. 9 - Program Manuals as (9) - assembler awk (9) - pattern matching language de (9) - disk editor dis88 (9) - disassembler IBM elle (9) - ELLE Looks Like Emacs elvis (9) - clone of the Berkeley vi editor kermit (9) - transfer a file using the kermit protocol m4 (9) - macro processor mined (9) - MINIX editor --Battulga 09:47, Аравдугаар сар 31, 2010 (UTC)